One Wish
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: Naruto reflects on Christmases past and how he use to spend them alone, that was until one little wish he had finally came true.


It was a brisk Christmas Eve in Konoha as most of the shops in the village were closing up early so everyone could spend time with their families. One person in particular stood outside his apartment looking out towards the village with a smile on his face as he saw families hurrying back to their warm houses and various villagers making a run for it to the shops for last minute gifts, but what really made Naruto sad about this eve was that it reminded him so much of what happened to him on Christmas day…

**Flashback**

_A six year old Naruto woke up from his deep sleep and peered at the calendar next to his bed and realized what day it was, it was December 25, Christmas Day. He was so excited as he threw on his clothes and rushed downstairs to the main hall where the orphanage had the Christmas tree, despite not having any parents he had heard enough rumors from the other kids about a fat jolly man in a red suit that rode in on a sleigh delivering toys to all the good boys and girls, Naruto knew he had been good this year and hoped that maybe Santa would bring him something for once this year._

_He finally got downstairs and saw that most of the other kids in the orphanage had gathered around the tree and they were talking to each other, excited about what they were going to get. Naruto on the other hand stood by on the stairwell as he didn't want to get picked on by the other kids and from past experiences, this was the best thing to do since the others would always shout at him or jeer because he was different, something he could never figure out. All the child were excited as they opened their gifts and got what they had wanted, eventually all of them had cleared out of the room leaving Naruto by himself as he walked towards the Christmas tree and bend down to see if there was anything for him. Unfortunately the tree was as empty as the first day they had put it up. There was not a single gift left under the tree and it made Naruto sad. Just then he heard a noise from behind him as he turned around to see one of the people that ran the orphanage look at him with disgust._

_"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing in here demon?"_

_"I… uh… just wanted to see if Santa left me anything."_

_The person laughed at Naruto as they spoke up to him._

_"Ha! Ha! Do you really think Santa would bring any presents for a demon like you? You don't deserve anything for what you did! Now get back to your room before I have to punish you!"_

_Naruto not wanting to cause a scene turned around and started walking back up the stairs towards his room and quietly shut the door as he sunk down into his bed, tears welling up in his eyes from what the person said._

_"Why doesn't Santa want to bring me anything? I've been a good boy this year… I just don't understand…"_

_Naruto cried himself to sleep that night as this Christmas turned out the same like every other one._

**Six Years Later**

_Another six years had past by and yet it was Christmas once again. This time around Naruto didn't have to worry about living at the orphanage or someone telling him that he didn't deserve a gift, but unfortunately this Christmas would turn out to be the same for him like the last eleven Christmases, he had tried to ask his new teammate Sakura if she had wanted to spend Christmas Day with him to which she just said no and went on her way, leaving him by himself once again. He walked the streets with his head down as children younger than him passed by him with smiles on their faces, knowing Santa was going to bring them something good, but for Naruto it was pretty much the same, another year and no gifts, hell he couldn't even go into a store without the manager yelling obscene marks at him, telling him to leave._

_He didn't want to go home right away since there was nothing for him there, he decided to just go to the Academy and hang out on his favorite swing, at least he got some comfort in knowing it would always be there for him. He swung back and forth as tears slowly fell out of his eyes knowing he'd never get a great Christmas._

_"I just wish for once that I'd have a family… one that I could share Christmas with…"_

_Naruto was too lost in his thoughts to realize that someone had tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head to see someone he least expected._

_"Iruka-sensei… what are you doing out here by yourself?"_

_Iruka smiled at Naruto as he answered him back._

_"I could ask you the same thing Naruto, but judging from the way you look, I'm guessing your down about not having anyone to share Christmas with?"_

_Naruto nodded his head as he spoke up sadly._

_"Yeah… it's always like this… every year, I spend Christmas alone…"_

_Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he began to cry turning his head in shame since he didn't want Iruka to see him like this, but Iruka never liked seeing Naruto down, especially at the happiest time of the year. He gently put his hand on Naruto's shoulder._

_"Hey Naruto… I've got an idea… how about we both go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?"_

_Naruto immediately jumped up from the swing at the mention of ramen and gave Iruka a wide smile._

_"You really mean it Iruka-sensei?"_

_Iruka returned the smile as he ruffed Naruto's hair sightly._

_"Of course I mean it Naruto, why would I lie to you?"_

_Iruka didn't realize that Naruto had already taken off towards Ichiraku's as he stood at the entrance to the Academy waving his hand at him._

_"Hey Iruka-sensei! Hurry it up!"_

_Iruka let a smile cross his face as hurried to catch up to Naruto._

**End Flashback**

Naruto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a voice called out to him.

"Naruto what are you doing out here in this cold weather?"

He turned his head slightly to see that Sakura was standing at the door wearing a house robe that covered up her nightwear.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan… I just needed to step outside for a moment to think about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just some old memories of how I use to spend my past Christmases…"

Sakura remembered what Naruto had told her about how he use to spend Christmas all alone by himself and it made her angry at herself for not realizing what he had to put up with. She joined Naruto outside as she snugged in closer to his frame wrapping her arms around him, bringing him into a kiss. Naruto was quite surprised by her actions, but smiled as he returned the kiss. They held the kiss for a few moments before breaking it as they needed to breath. They looked into each others eyes as Sakura spoke up.

"But you don't have to worry about that now Naruto."

"I know… I have a beautiful wife and two amazing children to share Christmas with… I couldn't be any happier… speaking of which… where are the kids?"

"I told them to go to bed a few minutes ago…"

Suddenly they heard talking coming from the living room and decided to go check it out. Once they reached the living room they saw that both their children Minato and Kushina were huddled by the Christmas tree while it seemed as though Kushina had fallen asleep sometime ago. Sakura nodded to Naruto as she picked up Kushina and brought back to her room. Minato on the other hand was still wide awake as ran up to Naruto.

"Daddy! Do you think Santa is going to bring us everything we asked for?"

Naruto just smiled as he bend down ruffling the hair of his now nine year old son and picked him up.

"I'm sure he did Minato, but if your up and about and not sleeping, I don't know if he'll bring you anything…"

"What do you mean daddy?"

"I'm just saying, Santa doesn't deliver any presents to those children that are still awake."

Minato was utterly speechless as he could only respond by starting to cry as Naruto laughed.

"I was only kidding Minato… Santa will still deliver presents, but he can only do his job if all the children are asleep."

Minato wiped the tears from his eyes as his smile widened before he suddenly closed his eyes falling asleep in Naruto's arms.

"He must have tired himself out from staying awake too long."

Naruto smiled as he gently carried Minato back to his room and tucked him into bed. His thoughts once again returning to how he had spend his younger years alone during Christmas alone in the past, but now things were different for him. He had a family of his own, one that he could spend Christmas with and Naruto was grateful that his one wish had finally come true.


End file.
